


Consummation

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (04/25/2003)





	1. Tis A Consummation Devoutly To Be Wished

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: For shi, who wrote the word 'consummation' in the wonderful fb she sent for 'Constructions'. My muse works in strange ways. The quotes are from _Hamlet_ and _As You Like It_.  


* * *

He can't stop watching him.

Jon sighs.

Trip leans across the console, brushes against Malcolm's arm. The two of them freeze.

"Sorry," Trip mumbles.

//Just talk to him//

Malcolm at work. Eyes flicking, absorbing information, fingers flying, calling up data; he suggests possibilities.

Trip hovers at his shoulder, unneeded.

Jon wants to shake him.

Later. "Trip. Talk. To. Him."

"He's not interested."

"You know for sure?" A groan. "Quit whining."

He ought to seal them in the shuttlepod again. Tempting.

Dinner, Captain's mess. Wine, good food.

"Captain Archer, incoming message from Starfleet."

He owes Hoshi for this.

"Enjoy your meal."


	2. Oh! How Bitter A Thing It Is To Look Into Happiness Through Another Man's Eyes

Private affection.

In public.

Subtle and sweet. Malcolm leaning into Trip as he stands next to him. Eyes talking.

You wouldn't notice if you didn't know.

Public affection. In private.

Holding hands in his Mess. Teasing words. Malcolm wiping sauce from Trip's cheek.

He is delighted at their happiness, their unity.

Alone, he watches the stars stream past. His life follows, whipped into oblivion. He has everything he wanted. His bed is the biggest on the ship and it is empty. Strange how they do that. Why not make it a single bunk? Only the Captain has to sleep alone.


End file.
